Oghma Infinium (Oblivion)
Oghma Infinium is a powerful skill book which is the reward for completing Hermaeus Mora's quest. One must collect blood from an Orsimer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Altmer, and Falmer and bring it to him. The one who does this is then given the artifact which will raise some of his abilities. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Oghma Infinium is the reward item from the task received at the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora. It's a skillbook that adds +10 points to three skills, and +10 to two attributes. Use it and you will be asked to read: *Path of Steel: Blade +10, Blunt +10, Heavy Armor +10, Speed +10, Strength +10 *Path of Shadow: Sneak +10, Security +10, Light Armor +10, Agility +10, Speed +10 *Path of Spirit: Destruction +10, Conjuration +10, Restoration +10, Intelligence +10, Willpower +10 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Oghma Infinium is obtained through the quest Discerning the Transmudane given by Septimus Signus, who is found north of the College of Winterhold, in the ice fields. No other prerequisite is needed to obtain the book other than completing the quest and being at least level 15. By activating the book in your inventory, you select the path of your choosing: After choosing your path, the book vanishes from your inventory. Notes * You can choose only one set. * This book is mentioned in the Wabbajack book of Giant Clams. * The Book's interior is similar in layout to that of the Mysterium Xarxes Oblivion * It can allow your skills to go beyond 100, but you will not be able to reach a higher point value(i.e. destruction 100 and destruction 110 is the same) * If a major skill(s) is increased, you gain a level as normal (even if it is 100->110). The skills are added in written order (for attribute bonuses). This level gain also applies to the maximum level capacity so you can gain a level beyond the capacity. Skyrim * This book cannot increase skills beyond 100. * Skill levels attained from using this book contribute towards level gain as if the skills had been attained by any of the other regular means. * Using the book before acquiring all Daedric Artifacts will not break the Oblivion Walker achievement. It will still count toward the 15 required. Bugs * On the PS3 version, using this book might freeze the game. A method to get around this is to hotkey it and use it from there. (Confirmed!) * If placed in a bookshelf after use, it can be used and picked up again, by opening it directly from the bookshelf. Note using book too much will level you way faster, its best used if trying to gain levels on second or third playthroughs quickly. * If used it will sometimes disappear making the above mentioned glitch unexploitable. When you get the book you must travel to a bookshelf and place it there then use the book from the shelf, this should avoid issues but save often as it may still dissapear randomly after use. * You can sometimes duplicate the Oghma Infinium using the above exploit. If you place the book in the book shelf, then read it from the world view, close the book without taking it, then quickly activate it immediately after closing. You should be able to take the book without reading it. When you activate the shelf it will still show the Oghma Infinium in its inventory, and when you close the shelf, it will reappear. This does not always work, but you just picked up the book if it didn't so all you need to do is replace the book and try again. Since the book is worth 2500 septims, this is a pretty good exploit for increasing your wealth very quickly. * It seems that this exploit has been patched on the XBOX 360 on the newest update. I put the Infinium into the shelf, removed it, read and picked a path, and put it back into the same shelf, but found that the shelf that held the infinium was now unuseable. The shelf had the appearance and showed the interaction information but when I pressed the button to access the shelf it would no longer allow me to put books on it. The exploit still works if using a standard container (such as the sacks near the door of the Whiterun home). * Although being stated that the the Oghma reuse exploit requires a bookshelf this is not at all the case. Any container in the game works. Confirmed working on every compartment in the Whiterun home, and a even corpse. Instructions: You must first open the container, read the book from your inventory and choose a path. Immediately store the book, and then take the book back out of the container and read it again following the same pattern of storing, taking, reading. Never read while the book is in the container and to be safe after you decide to finish using the exploit store the book and exit the container, this reduces the chances of it being removed from your inventory. * It appears as if the latest patch has permanently fixed whatever bug allowed for the exploit to work, as now even if the book is kept after the first use it will simply show the blank page when it should offer to level your stats. (Confirmed for Xbox 360 and PC) * The Glitch still can be used if you were to put it in a chest/barrel, it will work only once on a bookshelf and leaving the bookshelf useless as you can no longer access the bookshelf (Xbox360 and PC Confirmed) Exploit A video guide explaining the Oghma Infinium exploit. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhDhPKF1lBY For patch 1.2 / 2.01: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6n0Ry0R4ik&hd=1 Category:Books Category:Skill Books Category:Oblivion: Books Category:Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Books